Detention Dreams
by Queer-Lost-Boy
Summary: High School AU Roomie likes to do pranks at school like releasing bouncy balls down the stairs and filling the halls with foam. That usually lands her in detention. After one of her signature pranks she's sent to detention. She meets another student there that she's never seen before with a knack for sleeping in class. Roomie might just be smitten.
1. Chapter 1

Roomie looked around the halls. No other students or teachers in sight. She grinned and reached into her bag. Inside were 8 bottles containing hydrogen peroxide, dish soap, and a bit of food coloring for fun. There was also another bottle containing water and yeast that she had just mixed together in the bathroom. Carefully she shook a hydrogen bottle, placed it in the middle of the hall, and poured some of the water-yeast mixture into it. The resulting reaction filled that small area of the hallway with foam. Roomie smiled mischievously to herself. _One down, seven to go._

She was moving slower than she had anticipated not taking into account the time that she needed to keep lookout. Roomie was only on bottle five when the bell rang. She had to act quickly. Instead of putting the other three bottles in other spots around school she decided to put all four right here in front of the gym. When she finished pouring the water mixture into the last bottle Ms. Crow, most students called her WOC, the philosophy teacher rounded the corner. A sigh could be heard through the halls. Roomie looked up at the teacher and back down to the colorful foam spreading across the floor; then back up to the teacher. She gave her a sheepish smile.

"Roomie, why is it that I'm always the one to catch you when you do these practical jokes." The teacher sighed again and expertly avoided the foam while walking to Roomie.

"Aww come on WOC, can't you just pretend this time that you didn't see me?" Roomie gave her a megawatt smile.

"We both know that I can't do that kiddo. Come on, we both know that you know the way to the principal's office." The pair made their way down the halls. Roomie heard awed chatter from the other students. She was by far the best prankster in the whole school. She passed by her friends Ramona and Richard; both giving her a thumbs up. Roomie spots Gulden further down the hallway and gives her a wink. Gulden just smirks at her and continues to her classes.

Roomie is escorted to the principal's office and patiently waits for her punishment. She looks around the familiar room and notes that Principal Jo added a new medieval weapons magazine to his collection. This one has a mace on the cover.

"Roomie, your antics are getting tiresome. Although, seeing as you didn't cause any damage to anything and only made a mess I think I'll just give you a week of after-school detentions," The principal sat back in his seat. Roomie groaned.

"Jo. Buddy. Pal. Amigo. A week seems a little long. Like you said I didn't break anything! No one got hurt! Can't we cut it down to like three days?" She asked with her signature smile. The principal chuckled and shook his head.

"No Roomie, not this time. One week starting today. I'll see you in detention, three-thirty sharp."

* * *

Roomie walked into her chemistry class with her head held high. The other students gave her a little round of applause before the bell rang. The teacher Susan Harper walked in and looked a Roomie with a smile.

"Alright class, we're going to be talking about chemical reactions today. Roomie gave us a wonderful example to start with."

Roomie, usually very attentive in class was already busy thinking of her next prank. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. Richard smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Roomie admired his collar and confidence. She loved it when kids were willing to put themselves out there and be who they wanted to be.

"Way to go on this one Roomie, the whole school is talking about it."

"It was nothing, really. My next one is going to be even better."

"How long do you have detention this time?" The boy asked while copying down notes from the board.

"Ugh I've got a whole week. It sucks and I'm not looking forward to it." Richard gave her a sympathetic pat on the back and went back to taking notes for the class. Roomie went back to daydreaming about what she would do next.

* * *

By the time three-thirty rolled around Roomie was already bored. She didn't know if she could last through detention. Opening the door to the room detention was held in she was met with a mostly empty room. She sat beside her friend Jak and he gave her a fist bump and a smile. A few moments later the door opened again.

In walked a girl with a tired look on her face. She had dark hair that fell past her shoulders. Roomie's cheeks turned red and she watched this girl walk to the back of the classroom and rested her head down on the desk.

Roomie had a feeling that detention wasn't going to be so boring after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Roomie was wrong. Detention was the epitome of boring. Even though Ms. Harper was the coolest science teacher a kid could want, the same could not be said for when she watched over detention. She was strict and she didn't put with any shenanigans. For the entirety of the hour long detention Roomie did her homework and then discretely planned out her next prank. At the beginning she kept glancing at the girl who had walked in earlier but that proved to be just as boring as her homework. The girl just sat there with her head on her desk presumably sleeping. Jak had a healthy fear of Ms. Harper and didn't even try to talk to Roomie throughout their hour of imprisonment.

"Look at the time; you're all free to go. I hope this has given you time to think about your actions, and you won't be doing whatever landed you in here again." Ms. Harper said to the room.

"Don't worry! I never do anything twice!" Roomie said with a grin. Jak snickered and Ms. Harper suppressed a smile. Jak and Roomie gathered their things and walked out of the room. The girl who was sitting in the back of the room rushed out ahead of the pair and disappeared down the hall.

"Someone's in a hurry." Jak mumbled. Roomie scratched the back of her head.

"Who is that? I've never seen her before and I'm the most social person in school." Jak laughed and they left in the opposite direction.

"Her name is Lillian; she's in my English class, and she's pretty smart. She sleeps in class a lot though."

"Hmmm, interesting." Roomie hummed.

"So, I saw you taking some notes that weren't related to World War Two. Would that happen to be your next prank?" Jak asked. Roomie smiled and looked over to her friend.

"It just might, and I just might need some help with this one." Roomie took out her phone and sent a quick text. "I asked Ramona and Richard to come over to help after school tomorrow, and I could use your help too. What do you say?" Jak grinned and the pair went their separate ways.

* * *

Roomie walked into the school the next day with a smile on her face. The morning went by like any other day. She got a few congratulations on yesterday's prank and went to her classes like usual. Richard sat next to Roomie during lunch.

"Tell me what the plan is! I gotta know!" Richard begged. Roomie smirked at him.

"You'll find out tonight, I promise." Richard made a pouty face and poked at his salad. Roomie glanced around the cafeteria and noticed the girl from yesterday in detention. "What do you know about that girl over there?" Roomie gestured over to Lillian. Richard glanced up and made a humming sound.

"That's Lillian Tallis She's pretty nice from what I've heard. Though she's a loner. She falls asleep in class a lot. Her older brother is Alan, the Senior Class Secretary. That's all I know." Roomie made a face and stood up without warning.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Roomie crossed the room and took in the girl she was headed towards. Her dark hair fell across her face and Roomie would have thought she was sleeping had her hand not been turning the page of a book in front of her. Roomie stood across the table that Lillian was sitting at and smiled. "Is this seat taken?" She asked. Lillian glanced up at Roomie.

"Nope, go ahead." She went back to reading her book. Roomie sat down. She was fidgeting in her seat after a couple minutes. She wasn't used to someone not immediately starting up a conversation with her.

"I saw you in detention yesterday." Roomie tried. Lillian looked up for a second.

"I fell asleep in class." She returned to her book. Roomie sighed; she was clearly unwanted and interrupting at the moment. She stood up from her seat.

"If you're going to be there again today you should sit by my friend Jak and I. We're always looking to make some new friends." Roomie said over her shoulder as she walked away. Lillian looked up from her book and watched Roomie leave, a thoughtful look on her face.


End file.
